<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panic by KasperKeyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179698">Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy'>KasperKeyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sampunzponk stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fran is a good doggo, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Why does sam have two tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey. Stay awake. I know it hurts, sammy but you gotta stay awake so we can help baby" Punz coos and moves so Niki can sew the wound shut. Dream stands to the side in the middle of an argument with Bad. Ant and Eret help hold the wound close and pour regen potions. Sam whimpers in pain and Punz presses a kiss to the creepers forehead. </p><p>Or in which, Sam gets hurt as a result of visiting Dream and the server bands together to protect him. Punz feels bad that he couldnt protect him and Sam reassures him that its not his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke | Punz &amp; Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sampunzponk stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out fine. A simple visit to Dream. The whole server was there. Eret had pointed out something that didn't seem right with the wall and the moment Sam stepped over to it, a trap triggered and sliced a hole in Sams stomach. Punz shoved Dream back into his cell and caught Sam as he fell. Bad gasped and shut the cell door and called for help. Punz winced as he slid to the ground "Sam- open your eyes baby" Sam winced and Niki, Eret and Ant came rushing over. </p><p>"Hey. Stay awake. I know it hurts, sammy but you gotta stay awake so we can help baby" Punz coos and moves so Niki can sew the wound shut. Dream stands to the side in the middle of an argument with Bad. Ant and Eret help hold the wound close and pour regen potions. Sam whimpers in pain and Punz presses a kiss to the creepers forehead. </p><p>Sam whimpers and curls up in Punzs arms. Dream cackles "i knew it" he sneers and Punz places Sam in Quackitys arms. He stands and throws Dream against the wall "how much is Sam paying you Punz? More than me?" He laughed "you couldn't even save him from a simple trap" he sneered and stood up. Tommy hit a button and lava came pouring down on Dream from the ceiling. Dream cackles that tea kettle wheeze and he sees Tommy and Tubnlbo flinch and run over to Eret and Fundy.</p><p>"Punz? Sam needs you,big man." Punz turned and took Sam. They all left the prison and Punz left towards Sam's base. Tommy frowned "will he be okay, BBH?" Bad nods and direct the children back towards their homes. Ranboo drags Purpled over to Snowchester.</p><p>"Punz. Its not your fault. Stop pacing your freaking Fran out" Sam sighs and pats the bed. Punz sits down and holds the creeper hybrids hand. He presses a kiss to his hand and sighs sadly "punzo... It wasnt your fault" he whispers and wipes the tears that fall out of those gorgeous blue eyes he loves. </p><p>"Still... I could've.. Should've noticed something was wrong" he mumbled and scooted closer to his fiancè. Fran whimpers and curls up next to Sam and Punz.</p><p>Sam sighs and shifts so Punz can sit next to him. He rests his head on the blonds shoulder "wasn't your fault, punzie" he murmurs and falls asleep. Punz sighed and fell asleep. They could argue in the morning, he decided.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>